


Arcade

by hopefilledlove



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefilledlove/pseuds/hopefilledlove
Summary: Roughly based on Lucifer's Intimacy 20 Phone call: Shopping.F!MC heads into an arcade with Lucifer after shopping. Playful MC.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Arcade

Lucifer grimaced as he stood at the entrance of the arcade with MC. "This is a very Levi-like taste that you have." They had just finished shopping prior to his sudden request, and Lucifer had suggested going to a place MC wanted as a reward for obediently coming along with him.

MC grinned and pulled him into the noisy venue, "come on Lucifer, you told me that I could go anywhere with you."

Lucifer then sighed, shaking his head. "Still, is there really nothing that you want to buy?"

"Not really?" MC tilted her head and pondered for a second. Then, a claw machine with a familiar-looking unicorn caught her eyes. Her mouth then shifted into a grin, "you can get me that instead!" 

Lucifer followed her eyes, only to grimace when he saw the pastel unicorn that looked similar to a certain sticker that he would like to erase from his mind.

"You're doing this on purpose."

"Nu-uh, I don't know what you're talking about." 

"I'm leaving."

"Hmm, so even Diablo's right-hand man can't win against a simple claw machine." MC taunted with a smirk. 

"..." 

It was easy to see that he wouldn't take the insult to his pride. 

"We're going straight home after this." He glowered as MC saluted jokingly, "yes sir~"

Lucifer placed the coins in the machine and loud music started to boot up. The rainbow-like lights started dancing in all directions as he massaged his temples at the childishness of it. 

"Ready, go~!" The announcer's voice started. Lucifer aimed the metal claws within a minute and pressed on the button.

The claw descended onto the unicorn plush, seeming to fit snugly. 

"Hmph, are you satisfied n-"

Alas, the plush then drops out of the grip as the claw loosely comes up again and back to its original position.

"..."

MC then held a hand to her mouth, stopping herself from snickering. 

"Lucifer, you haven't tried this before, have you?"

"...."

Lucifer silently took out more coins and slotted it into the machine. The same pattern repeats, with the metal claws casually dropping the plush toy once it came up.

It was a comedic sight. The prideful demon hunched slightly over at a brightly lit claw machine booth, trying over and over to no avail. Moreover, he was so into it that he had not noticed that MC mockingly took a few pictures of him and his attempts. 

After what seemed like an hour or so, MC got tired of teasing him from the sidelines and yawned.

"Let's just go back, Lucifer."

"I'm not done yet, MC." He glowered at the unicorn over the glass. It seemed to be taunting him at this point, even the music from the machine felt like it was mocking him.

"Eh... it's okay to give up you know...”

"Me, an avatar of pride, giving up?" Lucifer smiled menacingly and MC wondered if it was really the right choice bringing Lucifer to the arcade. 

In the end, they only managed to return late at night, subsequent to Lucifer getting the unicorn plush for MC after many, many tries. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written without much thinking. 
> 
> The unicorn sticker mentioned is https://66.media.tumblr.com/21fab9b5bf920bcabe2a01ccea73e119/906df4165f4d010d-7a/s640x960/dc37ae735102d77d48b3095bab047b103e8e2d88.png
> 
> I'm not particularly a Lucifer stan, but I've grown to like him a lot despite my first unfavourable impression of him.


End file.
